


Vassal in Training

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru has to do whatever he can to keep Chiaki in check.</p><p>This is messed up, with some terrible sexual politics / emotional abuse, and it's AUish because of that. No actual rape in it but definite consent issues, emotionally & sexually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vassal in Training

"Chiaki. Wait."

"What?" Chiaki said sulkily, frozen in place. He wouldn't turn around and look at Takeru, which, as usual, enraged Takeru. 

As usual, Takeru didn't explode in rage.

"Lock the door," he said flatly, his mouth a thin line. "Then come over here." 

Chiaki's shoulders dropped. He reached out, pushed the door shut, then turned, looking at the floor. "I don't know why you have to do this," he muttered, and Takeru wanted to backhand him into a wall. The insolence was no longer startling, but still appalling. What had gone wrong with his parents? The others had faltered at times, of course, but they still retained their personalities while following his orders. They did as they were told. They weren't perfect vassals, far from it, in fact, but they weren't bad and they were improving. 

One day, perhaps, he might even trust one of them to go for a walk alone and return unscathed. 

"Because you must bow to my will, and that is the end of it."

Chiaki needed particular training, and for some reason he responded to this. For some reason this worked. Takeru would take what he could get in terms of Chiaki actually listening and obeying.

Chiaki walked over to him, sneakers making little noise on the wooden floor, then he dropped to his knees. "I hate you." It was almost a sob.

"I know," Takeru replied easily. 

He left his hands at his sides, because this wasn't about him. It was only about Chiaki. His own pleasure had nothing to do with it. Chiaki unzipped Takeru's pants, jerked them down just enough, then his hand closed shakily around Takeru's cock. 

Takeru stared boredly into space as Chiaki did his work, until he felt the mounting pressure at the base of his spine. He allowed himself to close his eyes as the orgasm hit, making him explode into Chiaki, but he remained perfectly silent, as always.

When he was finished, Chiaki licked him clean, and zipped him up again. 

"You may go."

Chiaki stood up, sighed, and seemed about to say something. Then he turned, shaking his head, and he walked out. 

Takeru almost allowed himself to feel guilt. To feel sorry for what he was doing. But he was lord, and Chiaki needed to learn obedience. Of course this was the right path to follow.


End file.
